1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a toner container and a toner supply device using this, in particular relating to a container and a toner supply device using this for use in an image forming apparatus for performing image forming with toner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in image forming apparatuses using toner, such as copiers, facsimile machines, etc., a toner supply device using a toner cartridge etc., is used to supply toner to the developing unit to thereby achieve continuous operation of image output.
Examples of generally known methods for supplying toner to the developing unit include: a configuration in which toner stored in a toner cartridge is directly supplied to the developing unit (Patent document 1: see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2003-162143); and a configuration in which toner in a toner cartridge is supplied by a screw from a predetermined position to the developing unit (Patent document 2: see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 10-142936).
Further, there is a technology by which toner is conveyed to a predetermined position by rotating the toner cartridge itself instead of using a screw (see Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 7-20705, Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 8-339115, and Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 6-348127).
In accordance with this system, since toner is conveyed by rotating the toner cartridge itself, it is not necessary to provide a screw for toner conveyance inside the toner cartridge, hence it is no longer necessary to consider the load on the screw when toner is conveyed. Accordingly, there is the advantage that the ratio of toner stored in the toner cartridge can be increased.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art, when the toner cartridge is mounted to the toner supply device, there is a fear that toner spills out and falls from the toner discharge port formed in the toner cartridge, causing the harmful problem of dirtying the operator and the machine with the spilt toner, hence producing adverse influence on the operativity and maintenance performance.